House of Prank War
by Acciolov3137
Summary: It's prank week at Anubis house and this year Mara's decided to take Jerome head on. What feelings are revealed through the pranks?
1. Chapter 1

Mara's POV

"Jerome!"  
I ran downstairs and saw everyone's eyes widen when they saw what I was wearing.  
Jerome had swapped my uniforms with a more revealing version. My skirt went mid-thigh, my blouse was to tight in the chest area so the top three buttons were unbuttoned showing cleavage, and my comfortable flats were now black heels.

"Well now don't _we_ look _fetchin_g?" He asked me in a mocking tone.

"What's the meaning of this? I haven't done anything to you!"

"But you don't have to, today is April 1st."  
Everyone groaned.

"Prank week." Patricia whispered to Nina.

"What's prank week?" She asked.

"Ah prank week is a glorious tradition where we get to prank each other relentlessly with no consequences. Even Victor and Trudy okay it, they go hide at a hotel." Jerome explained.

"It's usually boys versus girls but don't worry I won't prank you." Fabian whispered to Nina.

"He doesn't have to, boys always win!" Alfie bragged.

"Only cuz you guys have Jerome, no one plays for the girls team cuz Patricia chooses this one week not to prank people." Amber whined.

"There's no surprise involved." She shrugged.

"Well this year, I'm playing for the girls." I said earning wary glances and a chuckle from Jerome.

"Yeah right? As if Mara (the biggest goody two shoes ever) could beat me."

"Scared Jerome?"

"As if! You serious?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Well then let's raise the stakes, loser is the winner's slave for two weeks."

"To easy, it's a deal." I shook his hand.

"And if you want your uniform back all you have to do is beg." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"That's okay, I like the reactions this one gets." I turned and walked away, letting my hips shake a little more due to the heels.  
When I was safely in my room I blushed.  
_I can't believe I just flirted with Jerome. Not that it's wrong, me and Mick broke up. But still it's Jerome! I couldn't get him to fall for me If I tried. Or could I...?_  
I ran to my bookshelf and got my diary.  
_I have the perfect idea for a prank._

**Review! Next chapter up soon. Got the idea from Zoey 101.(: If you have any suggestions for pranks put it in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome's POV

I smiled as Mara walked away, shaking her hips.  
"Drool much?" I turned and saw Alfie, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia looking at me.

"Just analyzing the compititon." I replied cooly, grabbing my bag and walking to school slowly. I was looking forward to seeing what Mara was planning on doing but I was disappointed when she didn't come to 1st or 2nd period.  
I went looking for her at lunch.  
I checked at home but she wasn't in her room so I went to mine planning on taking a nap but when I got to my room I stopped.  
Mara was standing there in one of Alfie's large shirts and nothing else. It was an oversized alien shirt but it still barely covered her.

"Mara? Why are you wearing Alfie's shirt?"  
She smirked and ran her hands through her tousled black hair.

"Why do you think?" She purred, walking over to where I was and whispering in my ear.

"Oh and if you see Alfie before I do can you tell him that I had fun and we should do this again sometime?" She winked and walked out, going upstairs and starting a shower.  
I stood there dazed and looked around my room.  
Alfie's side was a mess! His bedsheets were tangled and the whole room smelled like sweat and Mara's perfume.  
I turned when I heard thew door open and close, letting Mara out.  
My nap forgotten, I ran outside looking for Alfie.  
I found him smiling in the hall and confronted him.

"I know what you did with Mara this morning."

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"I will not! How could you, and with Mara?"

"I wanted to do it with you but I couldn't find you."

"Ew, gross, just stop! Just...don't do it again."

"No can do, Jerome, we have plans for another round after school."  
I groaned and walked away looking for Mara.

**Woah, what happened? Review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfie's POV

"We're you just talking to Jerome?" asked Mara walking up to me.

"Yeah he was mad because he found out about this morning."

She frowned.

"I wonder why he was so upset that you asked me to help with a prank and not him."

I shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll talk to him. She said turning to find him.

I was gonna protest but I saw Amber.

"Well Mara can take care of herself."

**Hmm seems to be a little miscommunication. (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Mara's POV

I was looking for Jerome when a hand covered my mouth and yanked me backwards into a classroom.

"Shh, it's me!"

"Jerome?"

"What's going on with you and Alfie?"

"Why jealous?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, just can't believe you screwed Alfie, never thought you'd let him be your first."

I scoffed.

"One, me and Alfie didn't fuck, I pranked you, I helped him with a prank, we stole Mick's gym bag. The room smelled like sweat so I sprayed my perfume and trashed his room, then stole his shirt. Two, even if we had, he wouldn't have been my first. And third, it was Patricia, in case you were wondering."

His eyes widened. "You're a...?"

"Bi-curious. Calm down. There are these things called dildo's, I'm not as innocent as you think." I left him, and walked into the hallway.

He followed me out and grabbed my arm. "You're serious?"

I laughed. "Nope, that's twice in one day. Didn't think you were so gullible. It wasn't Patricia. I'm straight."

"So you're still a virgin?"

"No, that part was true. See ya around, Gerbil!" I left him again, already planning my next prank.

**So...? Jerome's actually pretty gulliable. Mara's winning so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mara's POV

I was walking around with a smile glued to my face. I couldn't believe I was actually winning the prank war. I walked to my locker as the the day ended and the second it opened I was thrown backwards. He had set up a water cannon and it had blasted me in the face with freezing water.  
I stood up and wiped the water from my eyes. A hand held out a napkin for me and I took it gratefully and dabbed my face off.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, I believe I'm catching up now." I looked up to see Jerome smiling, before I could slap him he turned and walked away.

"Wait a second, Jerome!"  
I ran after him, ignoring the squishing sound my shoes made. I caught up with him and spun him around.

"What the hell Jerome, all my journalism notes were in my locker!"

"Pipe down, mouse, I covered everything with plastic before I put the cannon in."  
I was shocked that he took my stuff into consideration, then I remembered we're still best friends. We're just trying to destroy each other."  
I sighed and hugged him.

Jerome's POV

I jumped when she hugged me.

"You're not secretly rubbing mud or something on my back are you?"  
She laughed and pulled back.

"No, I just forgot that we're still best friends, and nice one on the water cannon, I feel like crap now." She joked. I hadn't realized till now, and thankfully she hadn't noticed either.  
She was wearing a white shirt, and a skinny jeans. The shirt had gone see through and I could see her purple bra and flat stomach.  
Her skinny jeans had gotten tighter and she was having trouble walking.  
I picked her up bridal style and we kept walking towards the house.

"I could have walked, gerbil, you didn't have to pick me up."

"Yeah, right! You looked like a waddling duck."  
When we got to the house. I set her down and she leaned back against the wall.

"Next time can you use warm water, I'm freezing!"  
Before I knew what I was doing I leaned my arm over her and bent my lips to hers.  
She jumped a little so I put my hand on her cheek and she responded, raising her arms to my neck.  
As quickly as it began it ended and I pulled back.  
I've been waiting to kiss her for over a year now and I finally do it during the one week I'm trying to destroy her. Talk about bad timing.  
Before I could apologize I noticed her eyes tearing up and she turned and fled into her room, locking the door in the process.

Mara's POV

I didn't mean to cry, I knew it wasn't anything personal, it was just a prank.  
Then why did it feel so good, when he put his hand on my cheek, and when his tongue grazed mine. I had been a second away from moaning when he pulled back, and that's when it hit me. It was part of the prank. To make me fall for him so he could deliver the final, crushing blow. How sick. I mean, aren't guys' feeling just as fragile as girls'. That's it! I'll make him want me, to show him how it feels. I took out my secret collection of "home movie" and took notes. By the time I was done with him, he'd want me so badly he's explode.

Jerome's POV

I was sitting in my room, trying to find some way to explain the kiss to Mara when she walked into my room, looking like bad-ass Mara again.

"Mara, I was just about to come apolo-"

"Shut up."  
I shut up. She walked over to me and straddled my waist, nipping at my neck. I wiggled under hoping to hide my growing "friend."

"I just need you to do me a tiny favor."

"Oh yeah? My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "What's that?"

"I have this date tonight and I just wanted to know If I smell alright to you, here smell?"  
She leaned in and shoved my head between her boobs. I inhaled and instantly felt lightheaded. She did smell good, but there was another smell, kind of chemical. I inhaled again and things started fading.

When I woke up I was tied down to a bed, spread eagle, the lights were off and red candles were placed all around the room.

"Finally, you've been out for ages." I looked to see Mara sitting with her legs crossed, wearing a red leather dominatrix outfit, booty shorts, a tight corset, and knee high boots.

"Mara, wow, why are you dressed like that."  
She stood and twirled for me, and I definitely liked.  
She sauntered over to me, and straddled me, again.

"What happened? Last thing I remember I was-"

"Inhaling huge amounts of Chloroform? Yeah, and I've decided, I've spent long enough wanting you, so now I'm gonna have my way with you."  
She slinked down my body until she was eye level at my dick, and then as I watched with hooded eyes, her tongue flicked out and licked me. She licked my head a few my times then took me all the way into her mouth. I moaned and she sped up her ministrations.  
I bucked into her mouth and she continued deep throating me.

"Mara, I'm gonna..." I moaned again as she finished me off.  
She crawled back up to me and dangled her boobs over me. I reached up with my head and took one in my mouth. She leaned back and before I knew what she was doing, she slid herself onto me.

"Mara, no!"

"What's wrong, you don't want it?"  
She bounced and for a minute I could talk.

"The kiss wasn't a prank, I really love you and I lost it and kissed you."  
She stopped bouncing and looked me in the eyes.

"If you love me, you'll have no problem with me doing what I've wanted to do for a long time." She kissed me again, and I could taste myself on her tongue. I moaned when she moved, and continued to bounce on my dick, bringing me to my climax for the second time.  
She pulls off of me and kisses me again.

"That BS about you loving me...I don't wanna hear it. You're trying to win this war, and that's not gonna happen. I'm winning this war, so why don't you just give up now." She stood up and put a napkin to my face.

"Sweet dreams, gerbil."  
When I woke up I was in my bed with my alarm going off. I turned it off and stood up. I tried to shake the Mara thing out of my head. It must have been a dream, I decided. I walked into bathroom to brush my teeth and stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror.  
There on my cheek was a bright red lipstick mark.  
It wasn't a dream, I had sex with Mara. I showered and got dressed, before I ran upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey gerbil, what's up?"

"Don't act all innocent, we had sex last night? Why would you do that?"

"Why does anyone have sex. I wanted you, and you seemed to want me, when you were exploding in my mouth." She whispered, before she turned and bent over the tie her shoes.

"God Mara, the kiss wasn't a prank. It was kiss, because I love you, and first time we had sex I wanted it to be because you loved me. Not because of this stupid prank war, in fact I'm done, you win." And with that I turned and stomped out.

"Wait Jerome!" She called after me. I turned and she ran up to me holding a paper and a pen.

"Can you sign this?"  
I looked at it, and saw it was a document announcing my loss in the prank war and Mara's victory.

"Seriously?"

"I want proof that humble Mara Jaffray beat the great Jerome Clarke. Can you blame me?"  
I took the pen and signed my name, in all the appropriate places and handed the paper and the pen back but she told me to hold on to the paper.

"You have to read what it says aloud today at breakfast. So everyone can hear." She smiled at me and waited for me to say something.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I can't wait for this to be over."  
I walked back to my dorm and got dressed, then went to breakfast. Patricia and Eddie were already there, making out in the kitchen.

"Gross, guys get a room."

"Couldn't, you and Mara were arguing in mine, and Fabian and Nina were making out in Eddie's." They sat down next to me and started eating. Eventually everyone came down and Mara was the last. As she walked in, she cleared her throat and looked at me, before sitting.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement." I said standing up and reading from the paper. "I, Jerome Clarke, was defeated in the Prank War, by the amazing Mara Jaffray. She outwitted me, and has proven that I am not as awesome as I pretend to be, and that a girl is equal to a boy, except in this case where girls obviously rule supreme." I finished, ignoring the giggles from my house mates, and before I could sit down Mara stood up and stopped me.

"Now that the Prank War is officially over I have something to say. I've wanted to say it for ages but I only just got up the courage this week and couldn't do it because I didn't want to be accused of pranking, instead of admitting it."

"Well go on, Mara. Hurry up, I want to get this prank war stuff out of my head."  
She walked over to me and announced to the rest of the house, "I, Mara Jaffray, am in love with Jerome Clarke, and have been for a few months now. I regret to say I hid behind the prank war in order to do some things I've been wanting to do for ages. It was real for me, not a prank." She whispered the last part directly to me. Before I could respond she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, and not an innocent Mara like kiss, a kiss that had me begging for me. Her tongue dominated my mouth and she took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked lightly. I moaned and she pulled back before we tore each others clothes off in from of everyone.

"I'm not feeling too good, Eddie will you tell all the teachers Mara and I are out sick. I think we need to discuss a few more things." I told him as I dragged Mara back towards my room. Eddie and the others got the memo and left.

"I love you." She said when we got the my room.

"I love you too." We kissed again and this time we didn't stop until all the clothes were gone.

"Best Prank War ever." I whispered, and she giggled as I continued to have my way with her.

**Sorry it took so long, I moved and didn't have internet, Review!**


End file.
